


If You Wanna be my Lover

by enjolrascore



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrascore/pseuds/enjolrascore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a conversation I had with my friend about how Chloe probably liked The Spice Girls at some point, and maybe still even does. I ended up writing an entire fic around that idea, so I hope you enjoy whatever this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanna be my Lover

           To say that Chloe was obsessed with The Spice Girls would be an understatement. She was immediately fascinated with them when they first gained popularity, showing Max with an exclamation of “Aren’t they so cool?!”. Of course they argued about who they would be; Max completely denying the fact that she’s Baby Spice, and Chloe throwing a complete fit when Max even even suggested that she’s Posh Spice.

           “No, I’m not talking to Max right now, because she said that I’m Posh Spice! How could she?!” Chloe screamed from the other side of her bedroom door when Joyce interveined.

           As far as Max knew, the obsession had gone away over time, what with circumstances and all. At least that’s what Max thought, until they were just laying around one day. It was a rare moment when they had a small amount of calm, and they were taking full advantage of it.

           They were just relaxing, laying on Chloe’s bed, enjoying each other’s company. Chloe watched as Max drifted somewhere between sleep and wake, gently she reached out to stroke Max’s cheek.

           “Hey, Max?” She whispered.

           Max made a small sound, but otherwise didn’t stir, “Hm?”

           “Which spice girl do you think I am?”

           “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Chloe you’re nineteen!” Max sat up and looked at Chloe as if she were insane.

           “What? It’s just a question!”

           “I thought you were done with The Spice Girls! Aren’t yo-...you know what? I’m not even going to fight this one, you can be Scary Spice.”

           “I don’t want you to say that out of pity, I want you to mean it!

           “I mean it, Chloe, geez! Can we just have five seconds of peace?”

           “Yeah, thanks for admitting that I’m Scary Spice. Come ‘ere.”

           Max sighed and settled back into the space Chloe made between her arm and her body. Max drifted again as Chloe rubbed a gentle hand down her back, the calm coming back slowly.

           She was almost asleep when she heard, “You’re still Baby Spice, though.”

           “Oh my god!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr at enjolrascore and geek out with me over fictional gays


End file.
